Too Late
by WhiteParadigma
Summary: Inspired by Wakko's Wish and a lot of fanfics I've read. Wakko's about to board the train heading for home. He only prays that he's not too late.


Okay, so this was something I wrote after watching Wakko's Wish and reading a beautiful fanfic written by DancesWithCorses called Just One More Day and DreamerChick's In Search of His Fortune! Amazing Fanfics! Read them! Anyway, this senario has been buzzing in my brain for a while. I was crying like a baby while writing this. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, the background is right before Wakko goes back home in Wakko's Wish.

* * *

Too Late

Brittany Johns

He prayed he wasn't too late.

He did it! A whole hey penny! After slaving for a whole year, far from home, he finally found his fortune. Wakko took a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. It was hard work but worth every day. His sister, Dot, would have her operation; she would get better. It wasn't too late.

Anvilania was covered in deep snow, almost to his knees as he ran to the train station. It had been one year, and he was finally coming home! The train's whistle blew which made his heart pound and his feet to run faster.

Making it to the platform and to the car, Wakko sat down on some abandoned straw. It was dark and cold in the wooden car, but Wakko felt warm inside. He could almost see them, his brother and sister, standing on the platform at Acme Falls with huge smiles. He imagined them with enough food, Dot healthy, and all happy.

He prayed he wasn't too late.

The train jerked to life. Looking out the door, Wakko saw the sun hovering over Anvilania. He would miss it…a little. He's made a few friends including a nice milk farmer that hired him after hearing Wakko's story. Frowning, Wakko remembered that the farmer didn't have enough to feed his own family, but he still took Wakko in.

Picking up speed, the train left Anvelania behind, and Wakko saw the mass country side. He would be home in Acme Falls within the hour. He could hardly believe it. It had been so long

Maybe too long. Wakko was soon filled with fear as he looked down at his hey penny. It was a fear he lived with the moment he got on the train to find a job. Dot was sick, very sick, when he left. Her small frame shock with the constant coughing spells. There wasn't much time, but there wasn't much choice.

He prayed he wasn't too late.

He made her promise that she would still be alive. He held her tight as if his pleading alone would keep her to her promise. Leaving them was the hardest thing ever, but it was for the best. In the end, Wakko had to leave. Money was found elsewhere, doctors cost money, so Wakko left.

Wakko stood and moved to the door. He was getting close! More houses were dotting the country side. Cows hoofed at the snow searching for grass below as smoke from chimneys circled to the cloudy sky. Sticking his head slightly out of the car, Wakko squinted seeing the Acme Falls station in the far distance.

He strained to see if anyone was there waiting. He couldn't get a note to his siblings telling him that he was coming. Mail cost money. Yakko hated that they would just go off on faith a good guessing to when Wakko would come back. Who said life was easy?

He prayed he wasn't too late.

The train began to slow. Wakko was holding his breath as he gripped the side of the door. He saw a lone figure sitting on the bench. There was only one…not two.

The train grew closer, and Wakko's fear began to mount. Yakko, his brother, was alone on the bench. Something was wrong…really wrong.

Suddenly the train stopped. Somehow Wakko wanted to stay in the train. Maybe if he stayed there he wouldn't have to face the truth he feared. His legs moved on their own accord, and he jumped to the wooden platform.

He prayed he wasn't too late.

Yakko was walking slowly to him, his eyes turned downward. Wakko imagined his homecoming differently. Yakko would be ecstatic with Wakko's arrival. He would tackle him in the snow followed by Dot. The three would enjoy a huge group hug. There would be laughter, snow fights, and long talks by the fireside. Wakko would present Dot with the hey penny which she would take with a tender smile and tears in her eyes. Yakko would put his hand on Wakko's shoulder as Dot would give him a kiss on the cheek. They would pile in Dot's bed warm and together. That's how...it should have gone.

Wakko ran into his brother's arms. Burring his face in Yakko's shoulder, Wakko realized his fear, his nightmare, was true.

He was too late.

Dot…was gone.

Yakko returned the embrace. They said nothing for a while. What could they have said? The train whistled again and moved to the next destination. Yakko tightly held Wakko as his chest began to heave. Wakko also began to cry.

"No! Tell me she's okay, Yakko!" Wakko sobbed in Yakko's fur. "Please!"

Yakko whispered, "I…I'm so sorry, Wakko. She tried so hard to hold on. She wanted to see you…one last time."

"NO! DOT! DOTTIE!"

That's when Wakko completely collapsed in sobs and cries. His world disappeared into darkness. He couldn't feel anything but the screaming anguish. He could only hear his own screaming for his sister.

"ANGELINA!"

Then he woke up. Tears streaming down his face, Wakko sat up screaming Dot's name. He then looked around confused and scared. He wasn't with Yakko on the station nor was he at their tattered home. He was back in the barn at Anvilenia.

"Time to get up, Wakko!" came the voice of the friendly famer. "Today's the day! You'd better hurry or you'll miss the train!"

Taking deep breaths, Wakko took out his hey penny. He looked at it in the limited light of the early morning. Before standing, Wakko held it close to his chest as a tear fell down his face.

He prayed he wasn't too late.

* * *

So...freaked ya out? Tee-hee! What can I say I love putting them through hell. Does that make my cynical? So please review! Oh...disclaimer: I don't own anything!


End file.
